The Chronicles of Fayt: Book Two
by sakura13
Summary: Sequel to The Chronicles of Fayt. Follow Harry and Co through their second year and dealing with new families, incompetent teachers and basilisks.
1. A Little Piece of Heaven

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE CHRONICLES OF FAYT GO READ THAT FIRST OR THIS WHOLE STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

??? Untitled ???

Chapter One: A Little Piece of Heaven

Jason Black's POV

Number 12, Grimmauld Place

I'd be lying if I said the first week of living with Sirius wasn't downright awkward. Getting up in the morning and having breakfast with the occasional stilted conversation, running into each other in the hall and not knowing what to say. Entertaining myself was even worse. I was stuck in a house with a man I didn't know, and said house had no electricity. That meant no tapes for music, no TV, no Atari. No movies either. I was bored. And had nobody to talk to. I'd sent James one letter and it'd been returned unopened.

I was the bigger person and tried to talk. James refused and I wasn't going to throw myself down at his feet. Nope.

But, getting back to Sirius. It got weird when he'd slip up and call me Harry. I just wasn't used to it. Per his request, around the house I'd unmorph a little. Normal eyes back at least. I kept my hair. I was pretty sure I'd look stupid if I had undone it. I haven't had a hair cut in oh, a year and a half? I did let my 'hawk grow out to about six inches. It ticked Sirius off, but he said nothing.

Speaking of Sirius… his mess-ups had bugged me so much I'd actually had to tell him I'd prefer to be called Jason since I was used to it and not Harry. He'd said that I could call him whatever I wanted. Sirius or Padfoot, he'd explained more about the Marauders and their pranks. He said even though legally and publicly I was supposed to be his son, I didn't have to call him dad or anything. I wouldn't feel comfortable with that either. It'd be weird.

Everything with Sirius was weird. Siriusly weird. Pun very much so intended.

~!#$%^&*()_+

"Jason!" I jerked upright and looked around the room. "Wakey wakey eggs and bake-ey!" I gave Sirius an odd look.

"You cooked? I didn't know you can cook."

"I can't. But, we are going out for breakfast and you can get eggs and bacon. You don't have to though." I rubbed my eyes and looked at Sirius.

"Where are we going today?"

"Well, you seem very… subdued. At Hogwarts you were like, on crack half the time. I figured a teacher could visit a student at his home over break and offer to take him to the movies. James seems to be the missing factor as you were crazy when he was around… and now he's not and you're PMSing and he's the only person you beat the crap out of on the train. Plus… he lives the closest." Sirius grabbed me by the back of my shirt and hauled me outta bed. "Go get ready, we're going to see one of those muggle movie things you talked about. Maybe even pick up a few ladies."

He shoved a towel into my hands and shoved me into the bathroom as I protested seeing James. He was being a jerk. "But… I don't want to go to the movies!"

"Too bad. You said you're bored, and going to the movies made you un-bored, so we're going to make you un-board!" He slammed the door behind me and walked off whistling. I grumbled and grudgingly took a shower, all the while cursing my guardian that proved to be more immature than me.

I toweled my Mohawk and spelled it up. Sirius might have mentioned the combination of wards had an effect of making magic undetectable here. A lot of pureblood mansions had that effect oddly enough. Not that this place was a mansion. Kind of creeped me out actually. All the snakes were weird.

I walked into the hall and back to my room, towel slung low. Stupid Sirius, I didn't have any clothes to change into, so I was running around naked. I wanted to slap him… I grumbled and trudged into my room and pulled on a tight-ish dark grey shirt and worn-out blue jeans. I tugged on socks and laced up my tennis shoes.

Making my way downstairs I yelled to an upset portrait that it should meet my muggleborn friend who was coming over later and bringing a Weasley. It looked torn between killing me and crying. I laughed and bounced into the living room. "I'm hungry."

"And I'm serious." Sirius grabbed his car keys and followed me outside to his non-descript car. "You know, I only learned how to drive because it bugged my parents. Same thing with my motorcycle."

"You have a motorcycle?"

Sirius grinned and shifted gears. "It's a flying Harley." He sped off too fast and three minutes later stopped outside an all too familiar building. "We're taking James out for food too, I've already arranged it." He thought about it. "Stay here and fiddle with the radio thingy. You like muggle music." He got out and left the keys in the ignition. I had a strange urge to jack the car. I snickered and turned the knobs until I found a station that was playing that American band, Nirvana. I cranked the volume, the car was actually shaking from the bass line and drums. "I won't move away from here, you will have to fear-" I sang along to the lyrics and waited for Sirius to come back.

I had my eyes closed and was mimicking the guitar lines and I jumped when the volume went down. "What was that crap?"

I glared at Sirius. "You're Siriusly stupid. That, is Nirvana. It is amazing." I smacked his hand away from the dial and cranked it up again. I ignored Sirius's complaints and James who was pouting in the backseat. I continued to play the song on my invisible guitar.

"What are you doing? Play the air guitar?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I'm playing the actual song. My old music teacher would teach me guitar during recess. The other kids would pick on me 'cause I lived in the orphanage. She taught me to play."

"You don't have a guitar of your own?"

I laughed. "No, I'm too damn poor. I guess I could buy one now though. All the money from the interview, but I don't want to spend any of it because if I spend some I'm pretty sure I'll spend it all." I forced myself to stop playing along and listened to the next song that came on.

"Well, as fun as listening to Nirvana or whatever that is, food." Sirius turned down the radio and stopped the car in front of a café. "I loved this place. Haven't been here in years." He lead us in and sat down in a booth. "Best pancakes in the world." James sat down on the other side from Sirius and I sat down next to him.

James just glared at the table as the waitress handed out the menus and introduced herself as Mary. I picked up the menu and scanned the breakfast part. Pancakes with cinnamon and sugar and ice cream. I almost drooled.

"I want the dessert pancakes." I declared before setting down the menu.

"Damn good choice. The ice cream is handmade too."

"You boys know what you want to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Coffee." Sirius said quickly.

James ordered coffee as well. "Hot chocolate with extra whipped cream." I gave her my best smile and she smiled back.

Score! I still got it. "Of course."

I smirked at Sirius and he shook his head. "Suck up."

"You're just mad I'm better at getting girls to like me."

"I could out do you any day. Sirius Black is a sex demon."

I snorted. "So is the dog that lives down the street. Doesn't mean much if you get ugly chicks, only counts if they're good looking."

"And you, a twelve year old, know sooo much about women."

"That I do." I smirked at him and Sirius laughed. "What? The ladies love me! Just ask Fred and George. They saw me talking to girls while I was shirtless. Older girls too."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah! Just ask your cousin."

"Tonks?"

"Yeah! On the train ride back!" I grinned. "I didn't have my shirt on. It was all bloody so I took it off. She was praising my fighting skills. Girls love bad boys."

Sirius was laughing. "Good luck dating girls six years older that you."

James was glaring at me. "What? There is nothing wrong with dating people's ex's. They aren't dating them so it's all good." Sirius snickered as James glared more. "What? You two aren't getting back together."

Sirius choked. "They dated? Wow, no offense, but man. Didn't see that one coming. She seemed to have very high standards."

"I think she raised them after me. No repeats." I was pretty sure he muttered something about stuck-up uh, female dogs.

"Well, as fun as this is. I want to order food. I waved the waitress over and quickly ordered. Sirius's not well thought out plan wasn't really working. James's mood was bad…

Sirius ordered his food and tried to make conversation between us ordering and getting our food. It didn't really work.

"So, uh, James. What're you going to do after Hogwarts?"

"I want to be an Auror."

"That's cool."

James shrugged. "I guess. Probably won't work."

"Why not?"

"I'm an orphan muggleborn. They check that kind of thing."

James's deadpan answers kind of ended all conversation. "Here you go!" I almost jumped as the waitress came out of nowhere and set my pancakes in front of me. "Your dessert pancakes!"

I grabbed my fork and dug in. They were pretty damn good. Even better than Hogwarts. Better than anything I'd had before. "Shirish. 'Ee are comingf 'ere allf der shime. 'Ish is weally goof." I shoved the warm and cold and melty and sweet and delicious pancakes in my mouth. "Damf goof."

It took me all of three minutes to eat four pancakes the size of dinner plates. Sirius and James were only halfway done so I sat back, feeling like I was going to explode. "Feeling alright there?"

"No, but it's all good." I patted my stomach and grinned. "Damn good pancakes." I leaned into the squishy booth chairs and closed my eyes. "We have to eat here more Sirius. You can't cook worth a damn, and I'm not too hot either."

"You're getting better though."

"Meh." I shrugged and looked at James. "So." He ignored me. "Sirius here pointed something out. Tom, the bartender at the Leakey Cauldron, is always looking for summer help around the place. He has a room in the back that he loans out to long term boarders. Sirius ran away from home and worked and stayed there. He made enough to pay for Hogwarts as well."

"I won't get the student fund."

Sirius spoke up. "You make more than a hundred."

"Hmm." James stabbed a sausage and moved it around his plate.

I glared at him. "Before you were a stubborn ass, now you're just being a dumb ass. Grow up James." He threw me a glare and I resisted the urge to hit him. "Come on. You're being stupid now."

"You got adopted."

"So? I can't help that I'm cuter than you." He smacked me. "Hey!" I socked his arm.

"Children." I ignored Sirius and pushed James as he tried to knock me off the bench of the booth. "Hey!" I looked up as Sirius yelled. "Knock it off, you two aren't little kids.

"He started it." We spoke in time and pointed at each other.

Sirius rolled his eyes and went back to his breakfast. "Idiot kids."

~#$%^&*()_+

"Dude! That movie was awesome!" I squinted a little as we walked into the bright sunlight. "Hello, Clarice." I mimicked Hannible. "That was soooo cool!"

"Seriously! The sneaking out by putting the security guards _face_ over his?! That was disgusting!" James was walking next to me as we did moment by moment reenactments of Silence of the Lambs. "That movie was disgustingly amazing."

"I still think the crossdressing tranny's skin-dress was grosser than the security guard. The tranny was just sick and twisted, Hannible was sick and twisted to a purpose of escaping. Way different."

"It rubs the lotion in the skin or else it gets the hose again." James gave me his best crazy-mass-murderer-who-kills-massive-amounts-of-people look as I laughed. "Freaking crazy movie!"

"I wanna see it again!" I slid into Sirius's car and was still raving as we pulled away. "That was amazingly disturbing."

"I am never taking you to a horror movie again." Sirius laughed. "You scream like a little girl you big wuss."

"Hey, it's not my fault, you picked the movie!"

"You said you wanted to see a horror, and I thought Silence of the _Lambs_ sounded less scary and I didn't want to deal with a twelve year old's nightmares."

I gave Sirius an affronted look, "I do _not_ have nightmares."

"Hence you screaming in the middle of the night."

"It was the morning and I had a horn blowing in my ear."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That is beside the point."

"No, it's not."

~!#$%^&*()_+

I walked into the Leaky Cauldron and went up to the bar. "I want a firewhiskey." The bartender looked at me funny.

"Yeah? How old are you, fourteen?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. A butterbeer." The bartender grabbed a bottle and handed it to me.

"Three sickles."

"Sirius!" Sirius wandered over. "I need money."

He laughed. "Ordering alcohol? Did I say you could?"

"No, but I did anyway."

He slapped a galleon down. "Keep the change, Tom."

Tom looked at Sirius. "Sirius Black? My god, you got old!"

"Hey! Not my fault, there are no hairbrushes or anything one would use to keep themselves in good health in Azkaban." Sirius shot the man a playfully angry look.

"True, true." Tom looked at me. "This the kid the papers are going crazy over?"

Sirius put his hand on my shoulder. "Sure is."

"How come you call 'im Sirius and not dad?"

"Cause he's younger than I am."

Tom laughed. "I believe it."

I popped the lid off my butterbeer and took a swig. "James over there-" I pointed to him, over by a group of teens. "He wants a job. He's poor."

Tom looked up at Sirius. "You know the kid?"

"Yep. I taught him."

"You, Sirius Black, are a teacher?"

Sirius laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Dumbledore roped me into it. He's a sly old dog. More than me."

"Hard to do."

I gulped down butterbeer and slammed down the empty bottle. "I'm going to go grab James." I jumped out of my seat and wove my way through the smokey pub to James. I poked him hard in the back of the head. "James." I poked him again when he didn't turn and tried to wave me away. "James." Poke. "James." Poke. "James." Poke. "James." Poke. "James." Poke. "Jamesie."

"WHAT?!"

"Tom wants to talk to you."

He glowered at me. "This couldn't wait?"

"Probably could've. But you were ignoring me." I gave him a grin.

"Shoo munchkin."

"But I don' wanna." I sat myself down next to a girl that I thought was a seventh year Hufflepuff. "Hey." She laughed and waved then ignored me. "Just 'cause I'm thirteen…"

"You're twelve." James pointed out.

"Thirteen in…" I counted the months off. "Three months."

"You're twelve."

I threw an arm around the girl. "Aww… come on, I'm not that much younger than you."

Her friends all laughed as she blushed and moved my arm away. I pouted and grabbed James's arm and dragging him with me. "Come on James."

He shrugged me off. "You are so immature and annoying you little idiot. And shameless. Where did you learn your manners?"

"You."

~!#$%^&*()_+

I would write more, but I'm sick. Well, sort of. Massive sinus pressure. And my glasses aren't strong enough so I have a headache from that too. I'm going to the optometrist soon. But, I have a massive headache that hasn't gone away for a week. Fun.

Also. FIRST CHAPTER OF BOOK TWO UP! WHOO! Everybody do a little happy dance! Yay! I'm actually being… not lazy. It's amazing. First time in my whole life that I've been non-lazy. Woot. I should dance. But I won't, because I suck at dancing. And, I'm bored. Hence me rambling.

But… poll is still open. I'm changing the wording to friends, not friends and Sirius. And removing 'End of Year One' as a selection. I love all the 23 people who have voted. Whoo! So popular… lol. Feel free to screw the stats and vote twenty times if it'll let you. I'd do it. Lol.

So… yeah, I should stop writing this long-ish Authors Note but if I do then I won't have anything to do and I'll end up watching some stupid show with my mom and dad and my five year old nephew. Lame. Oh well. Vote. Review. Do something.

**REVIEW REPLY- Many asked why James isn't living with Jason and Sirius! **Answer to said question: James and Sirius are student and teacher. No matter how cool a teacher is, I'd find it weird to move in. Maybe it's just me, but I'd prefer to not live with the person. Also… Sirius is still trying to help and make things as un-awkward as possible, because James was unhappy. (I'm not sure un-awkward is proper English, but you get my point.) Hopefully my logic makes sense. And, I'll admit, I was debating James living there, but it wouldn't sit well with me. Plus. It's my story. So there. Just kidding. Well, I'm not, but still, it sounded rude.

**JASON AND JAMES MAKING UP MAGICALLY-** Before you all review saying it didn't make sense, don't tell me you've never gotten in a fight then tried to act angry, then gone out and done something and forgotten you're supposed to be mad. It happens. So, yeah, that's what happened. It made sense to me and hopefully it makes sense to you too now if you didn't get it. Half the things I say are only understandable to me. I'm used to being questioned.


	2. Hit That

The Chronicles of Fayt: Book Two

Chapter Two: Hit That

Jason Black's POV

Diagon Alley

"Well, I lied. I had ulterior motives for bringing you here." Sirius walked into the small alley that lead to the big alley. "You need dress robes for the stupid meeting."

"Stupid meeting?"

"Expulsion hearing. It's pretty much stupid." Sirius lead me to a fancy looking store. "Twillfit and Tattings. The fancy store. Pretty fancy, huh?" He led me in and I instantly felt underdressed in my tattered jeans and t-shirt.

"Mr. Black." The tall man greeted stiffly. "Need some robes? I trust the ones you ordered are still in good repair?"

"Yes, but Jason needs some dress robes." Sirius pushed me forward. "Tailored. Formal."

The shop clerk looked shocked but hid it quickly. "Very well. Follow me." He lead me to a rack of fancy looking robes. "These should be about your size." He grabbed various robes he handed to a small girl not much older than James. "Try them on. We can get them in any color and fabric we carry." I was all but shoved into a dressing room and I pulled on the first one on the pile and cringed. No ruffles. Jason Black does not do ruffles. I quickly made a new pile of ruffle ones that I turned down on principle.

I grabbed a deep forest green one. Not bad. "I'm not buying or approving anything I don't see." I swear Sirius was making me do a show so he could laugh at me.

"They had ruffles." I walked out. "I was pulling ruffle-y ones out of possible choices."

Sirius let out a low whistle. "Sharp."

"Meh." It was okay… "I guess it's okay."

"Then try on another one." I sighed and walked back into the changing room and pulled on a black robe. Ruffle free of course. It took almost half an hour to try on the enormous amount of clothing. Of course, one that looked mostly decent was the third to last one I tried on.

"Well, I don't much like the red one you." I was beginning to think the guy in charge of my robes was gay. Like, really gay. "Let's pick out a new color." I was all but dragged to a rack of different cloths and colors. "I'm thinking a blue to accent that beautiful eye color of yours. It's so bright." Okay, the guy was gay. Is gay. Just lots of gay any way you look at it. "What about this?" He pulled out a baby blue. "No… never mind." Damn straight! I'm not a baby blue kind of guy. "This?" Pastels? What the hell!? "Too spring." Too spring? What the hell does that mean? "Maybe a darker color…" The guy, I still hadn't gotten a name, dug through the swatches. "Oh, this color is perfect. It'll really just make his eyes POP!" Gay alert. Gay alert. Gay alert. "What do you think? I think it's just perfect!"

Sirius scratched his head. "Looks fine I guess."

"Uh." I looked in the mirror. "Yeah, I'm cool." I just want out!

"Good… good. Now, a material. It's a darker color, but it looks great on you. We need a light fabric…"

~!#$%^&*()_+

How pinning a robe takes an hour, I'll never know. Honestly. That guy took forever on purpose. The final touches, whatever those were, would be done tomorrow and we could pick them up then. When Sirius had placed the deposit I'd almost choked. How robes, scratch that, one robe, costs fifty galleons, I'll never know. The Hogwarts robe costs like, ten. Eight? I don't remember but _fifty_? For _one_ robe? Ridiculous. Truly ridiculous. Sirius paid to mind but I was reeling.

Fifty!

Sirius of course, was stinking rich. So much, that when we went to grab James who was still at the Leaky Cauldron working things out with Tom, he went and bought us lunch, then took us around the alley. He bought us both new Quidditch gear, I was using the gear the team had sprung for, but Sirius bought the top of the line stuff. Because he could, was his reason. James wouldn't accept it but Sirius bought it and shoved it at him. Then James relented and said it was okay.

After going to the Quidditch store Sirius had to run to the bank for more money, and left me and James at Florean Forticue's eating enormous sundaes. The ice cream was insanely good and creamy. By the time Sirius had come back his ice cream was still perfect and cold. Don't ask me how that made sense. It didn't. We waited for him to finish before he dragged us off again.

"We are heading to the pet store!"

I was confused. "Any reason?"

"I need an owl. I used Hogwarts's owls so… I need my own now. I never had one before but, I need one now." He walked into the Magical Menagerie. "Plus, that Weasley kid's pet was a murderer and I overheard him saying he wanted a pet, but couldn't afford one."

"So you're buying one… why?"

"Because for some stupid reason I feel guilty about his pet rat not being a rat, so I'm buying one. Don't question me." He gave me an odd look before wandering around the store. "Hey! A puppy!" Sirius held up a small wiggly ball of black fur.

"That, sir, is no puppy. It's a cross between a bull mastiff and a firewolf. Very powerful combination. Often used as guardians in the Dark Age. Not too popular anymore." The store's owner scratched it behind the dog behind its ears.

"Really?" Sirius looked at the now struggling puppy. "How much?"

"Well…" The owner looked torn. "I'm very reluctant to sell that animal."

Sirius put the puppy down and it wandered over to James and jumped on him. James pet the dog and it wandered to me and did the same. It teetered over to Sirius and jumped on him. Sirius picked it up and it licked his face.

"It likes me."

"It seems so. Still, it's a powerful creature, one I don't part with willingly." Sirius didn't look happy and took the clerk aside, and three minutes later had a large cardboard box with a very happy and wiggly dog in it.

"Time for an owl."

"What about Ron?"

Sirius paused. "He can have an owl too." He carried his box to the Owl Imporium and set it down near the entrance. "Watch Rufus."

"Rufus?" James looked at Sirius oddly.

"I named him Rufus." I looked at the black dog. "Doesn't he look like a Rufus to you?" I thought about it. No. Not a Rufus, but Sirius was already looking at the stacked cages and talking to a clerk.

"Suddenly, I don't envy you too much." I elbowed James and held my tongue. I wasn't going to admit I didn't envy me too much either.

"Hey Jason!" Sirius pointed to a Great Horned Owl. "It's big!"

I looked around. "I like that one." I pointed to a slightly smaller jet-black owl with brilliantly gold eyes. "It's cool looking."

Sirius looked at the bird cages. "Ooh. Eagle owl." He was acting about two. "I want a big owl. Cool one too."

"The black one." Sirius glared at me childishly before resuming his browsing. After ten minutes he'd bought a Eurasian Eagle Owl with bright orange eyes and the black and gold one, still no species on that one, for Ron. The reasoning, the eagle owl was cool and the black one would remind Ron of him because it was black.

Sirius made me carry the two owls and he carried his box with his brand new puppy. James was lugging around our supplies, shrunken of course. "I think today went well. Got me a puppy and an owl. A damn cool owl at that. Plus, you got the dress robes. And James got a job. Pretty cool."

"My job sucks. I've got to clean and wash dishes and help Tom clean up the bar. He's making me actually clean the globes on the chandelier thingies. Also, I'm sanding and staining the bar so it looks new." James shifted the bags. "Sucks hard-core like. He's having me polish all the tables as well. This summer will be filled with work."

"Is he paying you extra to make the place look nice?"

"Well duh." James threw Sirius a sarcastic look. "I wouldn't agree to it otherwise. A galleon for every table, twenty for the bar and three sickles for every candle thing I finish. Plus pay for general upkeep." James grinned. "I'm making the bank on this one. As much as I may bit- complain, thanks."

Sirius grinned. "It's all good. Now. Let's get my puppy home. And maybe James too. That lady, Mrs. Stafford, might miss him. Maybe. Possibly."

~!#$%^&**()_+

Jason Black's POV

Hogwarts Board of Governors Meeting Room

I fidgeted in my dark blue dress robes. It was summer and hot, and here I was wearing stuffy, heavy robes. Sirius had insisted I wear my new formal clothing to the expulsion hearing because I wanted to make a 'good impression' to future business partners. I knew he had ulterior motives. Yet, somehow, I didn't think anyone would walk away from this room thinking I was a wonderful person. Just saying, you know.

Of course, my 'hawk was temporarily gone. I'd morphed it away, it was unbecoming or something with a stupid word adults used to mean stupid. I self-consciously rubbed my quarter inch long hair as the adults around me slowly settled into chairs around the huge wooden table.

A man who looked like Malfoy banged a gavel. "Let's get this hearing started." The few still standing people quickly sat down. "Now, we are here to hear Jason Alexander Black's case. He's up for expulsion from Hogwarts for repeated defiance and endangering the lives of fellow students."

One witch stood. "I move for pardon."

Malfoy Senior, I assumed it was, (who else would it be?) looked angry. "Grounds to move for dismissal?"

"His actions lead to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named not being brought back to life-" Insert shudder from half the people. "And aiding a teacher in not having permanent brain damage." You mean Sirius doesn't have brain damage? No… wait. Sirius situation here. NO! No Sirius jokes! "The gain of his actions far outweigh any negative aspects." The woman sat and the others started murmuring.

"Very well. Counter arguments?"

"He's an insolent boy, several times he directly disobeyed a direct order and his actions can be directly linked to several students lives being at risk. There is no overlooking that." Boy, he loved the word direct. Still, total jerk. I'm innocent. Ish.

Sirius stood. "He was an excellent student, very studious and intelligent. Never once was he disruptive or defiant in my class and none of his teacher reported him to be a problem. This defiance was an isolated incident. As for students being at risk, it wasn't because of him. They willingly came. If anyone committed defiance, it was all three of them. The danger was present because they put themselves in the situation." I could hug Sirius. "It was not his fault."

"You are the teacher he defied. Do you believe he should be punished?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, if it were up to me, I'd give him an award."

Malfoy was angry. Clearly, he'd planned to get me expelled. "As the member who called the meeting, I move to vote. I deem no more explanation necessary." Aww, he was cutting his loses. Idiot, don't mess with me. People love me. "All in favor?" I almost choked at the amount of people. "Against?" No… I didn't have enough time to count! "Very well. Motion carried."

Wha?

(A/N- I totally was about to leave it there. Be glad I didn't.)

The door behind me banged open. "Not quite Baron Malfoy. You carried this out in a manner that didn't match up with proper protocol. Young Mr. Black here didn't have a chance to speak, and neither did I. Now, I believe that means that the motion is overturned." Dumbledore stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Mr. Black will remain a student."

Sirius jumped up. "You always were a dumbass, Malfoy!" Sirius came over and all but shoved me out of the room. "Told you it would turn out fine. Malfoy is too dumb to run a meeting. He barely graduated."

"Mr. Black, and Mr. Black." Sirius stopped and looked back. "I think a congratulations are in order. I know Hogwarts would be a much dimmer place without Jason causing mayhem and chaos."

"What can I say? He gets it from me." Sirius grinned before apperating us away. I shut my eyes against the whirl of color and suffocating feeling of Side-Along Apperation.

I hit the ground and stumbled. "Gah! Sirius warn me next time! I hate Side-Along!" I shook my head and shakily stood up just in time to be knocked back down by an enormous dog. In the two weeks we'd had Rufus he'd gone from ten pounds to sixty. No joke. It was the mastiff and firewolf combination. It caused him to be huge and grow obscenely fast. "Rufus!" I laughed and shoved the overgrown puppy off of me as it licked my face. Sirius dragged Rufus off.

"Hey boy!" Sirius pet the monster and gave him a treat. "Good dog!"

"No! Jumping on me is not good!"

Sirius gave Rufus a good scratch. "Sure it is!"

I smacked Sirius and raided the kitchen for something non-alcoholic to drink Sirius had a stock of butterbeer and pumpkin juice. Nothing else. "SIRIUS! WE NEED MORE SODA!"

Sirius poked his head in. "The bubble-y muggle potion?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that stuff. We're out and I refuse to drink pumpkin juice and I'm too young to get drunk."

He looked thoughtful. "Good point. We'll get food… later. I'm lazy." And, we fell into an atypical guy schedule. Wake up, eat, be dumb, eat, do something stupid, eat and sleep. James 'Ran Away' and wasn't heard from and Mrs. Stafford sent me a letter. I felt bad for her. I wrote her back saying James was smart enough to not get hurt. I'm not sure if it helped any. But, true to James's style, he complained about work.

But, he didn't complain about the massive amount of people, a.k.a. girls, coming through. Summer was of course, fun. Until Sirius decided to kidnap me.


	3. Gotta Be Somebody

The Chronicles of Fayt: Book Two

Chapter Three: Gotta Be Somebody

Sirius Black's POV

Grimmauld Place

I thought about it. Jason needed out. Actually, I needed a break from my hyperactive charge. I Siriusly needed a break. Jason, my house, my lack of a love life… speaking of which, I needed to prank Jason due to his teasing. I cast a spell on his door before banging on it.

"Sirius!" I heard Jason snicker before I went to the fireplace and made a few calls.

Jason ambled down the stairs almost an hour later to find me all but bouncing by two muggle backpacking thingies The big ones used on weeklong hiking trips. "Umm, might I remind you we don't need backpacks?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, because we do need suitcases. How else are we supposed to carry our stuff around in France while hitchhiking through the country?"

"What?" Jason stared blankly.

"Yeah! You're going to morph yourself older by a few years and I'm going to magic a few years off and you're my little brother! I already got the muggle airplane tickets! It'll be an adventure!" I looked at him and threw him the smaller pack. "Go pack some clothes!" I grabbed my pack and all but bounced up the stairs. I love my stupid ideas. They are _always_ fun. Siriusly fun at that.

Hehe, _Sirius_ly fun, get it? I folded all my clothes and shoved them into my pack along with a hair brush and cologne. The miracle of magic meant I could spell myself clean. I love me. I really do. "Jason! Flight leaves in four hours!"

"Why are we flying to Paris?"

I snorted. "Paris? Who said we are going to Paris? We are going to Marseille! Then, hiking to Paris and taking the Chunnel back to London, then getting the car and coming home. We're going muggle!" I was all but dancing in joy at his shocked look. It was priceless. "I sent letters to the Weasleys, Longbottoms and Granger saying that I'm hauling you to France to be muggle until further notice. I left James a note with Tom. It's all taken care of. We need to leave and pick up our tickets." I threw my pack on my back and dragged a protesting Jason out to my car. "Fun with Sirius!"

I laughed and revved the engine and sped off to the airport.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Jason Black's POV

Dragged around due to a crazy $$ *&%$#*&% known as Sirius Black

I pouted in my comfy first-class seat on an AirBus to Marseille, France. Why? Because Sirius Black thought it'd be a 'Fun, father/son bonding activity'. Translation: Sirius Black is crazy and I'm at his mercy.

I sighed and rubbed my somewhat familiar face. I'd changed to a slightly taller (Five sixish) and more Sirius Black looking person. Not much of a change, but several subtle changes were enough to pass off easily.

Still, this idea was worse than bringing Rufus and sticking him in the cargo section of the plane. No… wait, that just made it a worse idea. This idea was worse than the prank war last week. No, this one still tops it. This has to be Sirius's worst idea ever. Let's backpack across France! Yeah, real great Sirius. Fun! (Catch the sarcasm?)

"Can we take a TGV?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What's the point of taking a train if we're backpacking? Ruins the fun Jason. Now quit complaining!"

"Why am I your brother though?"

Sirius paused. "I don't know actually. I'm changing plans. You're my fifteen year old son now. I'll make me look normal and you stay changed."

I rolled my eyes and slumped into my seat. "I can see this is soooo well planned out. Do you even speak French?"

"Oui." Sirius responded. "Ja-ma-pell Sirius. Oo-ay le twa-lette?"

"What the hell was that?"

He paused. "Yes, my name is Sirius, and where's the bathroom. I remember little of my private lessons but the fact my tutor had a nice chest. They hired a hot French lady. I wanted my lessons to include French kissing lessons…"

I snickered. "Did they?"

Sirius looked proud. "Yes. I did have sex with my teacher. And I enjoyed every second of it."

"Pervert."

"I am supposed to be your father. Show me some respect."

~!#$%^&*()_+

I hauled my pack off the little luggage pickup as Rufus panted next to me. Stupid dog… stupid cute puppy that was too large to be a puppy. "Why'd we bring him?"

"He'd get lonely. Plus, what is the point of a guardian if it never can guard you?" Sirius petted Rufus and shouldered his pack. "Off we go!"

"You are entirely too happy to be _walking_ across a country."

"I see it as adventure! Besides, muggles do it all the time Jason! We'll be fine. Sleep in hostels, under bridges; get rides from creepy men in exchange for sexual favors… It's a great thing!"

I shuddered. Only Sirius could say things like that with such a pleasant and happy look. He truly scared me. "You disturb me Sirius."

"Siriusly?"

"Siriusly."

I walked alongside Rufus as we ambled down the streets. "So, got any maps?"

"Nope, I've got Francs and Rufus to guide me. I'll find a souvenir shop and buy a map, then figure out where I am, take some pictures on my handy dandy camera, then head off towards the great unknown! It'll be great!" Sirius set off in a random direction and I grudgingly followed him. The pack on my back was already too heavy.

Sirius, I hate you.

~!#$%^&*()_+

I threw my pack down on the ground of the Youth Hostel that a couple of friendly American men in their early twenties had lead us to. Sirius got us lost and I really hate him.

"So, Jason. Your dad really just woke you up and said 'We're backpacking through France?" I turned to out American buddies and nodded.

"Pretty much. Don't ask me why. He's younger than I am in a lot of ways. Unfortunately for me, he can drag me around if he wants me too."

The man shrugged. "Look at the bright side of things Jason. He'll never be one of those mean parents and you'll have funny stories when you're older. Enjoy life while it's happening and let the annoyances go. How do you think I sleep in these hostels? All the annoying people I've met. Just live and let live dude." The stoner American whose name I don't know has a point.

"You know, you're right."

"If I had a dollar for every time somebody said that, I'd still be poor."

I laughed and threw myself onto the top bunk of the bed Sirius had got us. "Nice man. So where you headed to anyway?"

The American shrugged. "Wherever. We started in Brussels and went through Germany, came down through Luxembourg, then all the way through France. Thinking of hitting Italy or Spain. If we can afford it, then both. We pick up odd jobs along the way and extend out funds a little further." The guy kicked back. "We go wherever we want. Just touring Europe until we're dead broke then begging tickets back to the states off our parents, it's a great plan man."

I nodded in agreement. "We're heading to Paris and catching the Chunnel back to England. Sirius wants to hit a lot of places. Normandy, Brest, Orleans, Nantes, the whole nine yards. Maybe even another country."

"Hit Belgium, it's great there. Head farther north if you can. It's awesome here in Europe. Enjoy it, most don't tour Europe enough. Have fun and hit on many women." He paused. "How old are you anyway?"

I almost said thirteen, then caught myself. "I'm fifteen, sixteen in October."

"Cool, cool. Hit on the ladies."

Stoner American who may or may not be a stoner was pretty smart. Smarter than Sirius at least. That isn't saying much…

Actually, Sirius isn't that stupid, he just acts it.

~!#$%^&*()_+

I trudged down the road as the heavy pack weighed down on my shoulders. "Sirius, it's heavy." One minute later. "Sirius, it's hot." Thirty seconds later. "Sirius, I'm thirsty." Fifteen seconds later. "Sirius, I'm tired." Ten seconds later. "Sirius, I'm hungry." Five seconds later. "Sirius, can we stop?"

"Shut up already!" Sirius spun and looked very annoyed. "Jeeze, should've just brought Rufus. He complains less!"

I shut up for all of three minutes. "Sirius-"

"Jason, I will not hesitate to smack you if you say my name one more time, then follow with a complaint. Trust me."

"I'm tired Sirius."

~!#$%^&*()_+

I squirted water from my handy water bottle Sirius had bought to shut me up. "I like my water bottle."

"I'm glad you're so easily amused."

"We should go to a nude beach."

Sirius stopped. "We should. Since we're heading to Nice because it looks like the word nice and sounds like knee-se, we should head to a beach. Get a sexy tan. Stare at peoples chests… It'll be fun! Brilliant idea!" Sirius happily bought us train tickets to the nearest beach and we bought swim trunks and changed before heading to a beach on the coast near Toulon. "Great idea." We chilled on the beach, unfortunately, people seemed to be clothed, of course, to make up for that was girls thinking out accents were sexy. I met a hot girl who spoke little English but could do the sexy I don't speak much English so I'll fill the time by making out thing. Couldn't complain one bit. Nope, not at all.

That night, we both agreed to stay in Toulon another day or two, lots of sights to see and all.


	4. Tubthumper

The Chronicles of Fayt: Book Two

Chapter Four: Tubthumper

Jason Black's POV

Nice, France

I watched as Sirius paid the man with the pickup truck a couple of Francs in exchange for a ride to Avignon, the place where the Pope lived like a hundred years ago. Why were we going there? I don't really know, Sirius isn't even Catholic! I'm supposed to be Catholic, and that means I went to Mass and wished I was in bed. I did all the stuff but something about growing up in the slums of London as an orphan who was abandoned by his family made me a little bit cynical. Just a bit though.

Still, I threw my pack in the back of the man's truck and climbed into the backseat of his cab and Rufus chilled in the bed of the truck. "We're officially hitchhikers!" Sirius was way too happy. I shook my head and clicked the seatbelt on as the driver switched into gear and took off down the road before getting onto a major highway/freeway thing. I'm not sure what they are in France.

While getting a ride was nice, the poor suspension wasn't. Luckily the driver, whose name was Jean-Paul, spoke a lot of English. "I took several years of English in lycee, the last three years of school, and college, kind of like an American middle school." His accent was heavy but easy enough to understand. "Do you speak much Français?"

"Oui." Sirius responded, and that started a conversation I understood about three words of. Jason, Paris and England. Apparently, Sirius lied about his lack of French. Not that that surprised me much, Sirius lied a lot.

"Jason." I looked up and stared at Sirius. "We're going to stop soon." I nodded and sank into the moderately comfortable seat. This was a long ride…

~!#$%^&*()_+

Three different rides and two days later we were in Avignon, France. Of course, Sirius wanted to scour every inch of the castle. 'Because it's cool!' I followed and snapped pictures on my camera Sirius had given me. It was a new SLR, whatever that meant. I just knew it was really fancy and had the lenses that you could take off and put back on. At Sirius's insistence I took a million or so pictures and used up ten rolls of film. It was crazy. Still, I took pictures of Sirius and he took some of me and it was okay, mostly because the palace/ castle was cool.

The tour ended and I followed Sirius around the area before we begged a ride to Nîmes with a German family. We sat in the back of the van with the teenagers who thankfully, spoke a little English. They allowed Rufus to hang out in the back of the car with the luggage. The daughter, who was close to my real age of twelve going on thirteen, kept hitting on me much to Sirius's amusement.

The dad didn't find it amusing and we were left half-way to Nîmes at a service station. We bought our lunch of junk food and stated walking down the road towards the next big city. After fifteen minutes of walking with our thumbs stuck out a car slowed. "Need a ride?" We looked at the girl leaning out the window. My jaw almost hit the ground.

Sirius recovered first. "Yeah, Jason and I are heading to Nîmes, if you could get us farther we'd appreciate it." The backdoor opened and they popped the trunk. Score! "Thanks!" We threw our packs in the trunk, they barely fit, and hopped in the back. No way did we get a car full of good-looking women who didn't mind our monster of a dog.

"So, why Nîmes?" The driver asked.

"We're heading to Paris. Just hitting all the cities on the way."

"Yeah, just wandering around France mostly. Our only plan is be in England before September." I grinned at the youngest looking person in the car. "We've already been down along the southern coast and we're slowly heading north."

The girl who'd asked us if we needed a ride turned around. "You're so cute!" I love being loved. Especially when they ignore Sirius.

Speak of the devil, Sirius looked jealous. "So, where're you all going?"

"We were on the coast as well! We're just heading back home."

The girl next to me turned. "Oh, I forgot! I'm Isabelle. You are Jason, yes?"

I nodded, "That's Sirius."

"'Ello." She turned back to me. "What type of dog do you 'ave? It is quite large."

"It's still growing too. It's a mastiff. He's about, five months old." Isabelle looked shocked. "He's a big dog."

"C'est incroyable!" I think that means "That's incredible." Or, something close to that. "He will be that big?"

"Yeah, his name's Rufus. Doesn't really fit a dog as big as him." I petted the beast in question who was trying to squish a pouting Sirius who was mumbling about needing to look younger for this trip.

"So, are you two related?"

"Yep!" Sirius butted in. "He's my little brother. I offered to take him around for his summer break from school. Since our parents died he's lived with me, and I figured it would be nice to get him out of the house."

"It must be nice to have such a nice older brother!" Even when Sirius tried to get the attention back on himself… still, I was more popular. "My older sister wouldn't do something like that. Whenever I want to do something I go with my friends. It's my only way to get around."

"Yeah, it can get kind of boring, so it's nice he's dragging me around. He just woke me up one morning and said we were off to France." Isabelle was totally into me, and I find it hilarious. I wonder if she'd be half as interested if she knew my real age. "We just picked up and left. Kind of like our own little adventure of a sort."

She laughed. "That must be so much fun! Just going wherever you want?"

"Pretty much. Sirius will look at a map and pick the next city."

"I think you should come back to France this winter and go to Strasbourg! They have a Noel Marche, or a Christmas Market. It's beautiful up there in the winter!"

I smiled my big grin. "I'll try and do that." Hitting on older women was great… especially when they returned it. "Sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is!" Isabelle was totally hitting on me. Sirius… was stuck with his giant dog.

~!#$%^&*()_+

The three girls took us all the way to Nîmes and offered to show us around the city. They showed us the cathedral in town and all the best restaurants, we kindly paid. It was great. Sirius was right, coming to France was a great idea. So great, I mentioned that we would be staying Nîmes another day.

That led to Isabelle telling us to meet up with her and some friends tomorrow. I said that watching a movie would be fun, especially since it was English, subtitled in French. We had to part after dinner and Sirius and I went to a Youth Hostel that Isabelle and her friends gave us directions to.

"This is your best idea, ever." I hit Sirius on the back. "Great."

"You're just happy that girls were hitting on you."

"You're angry they didn't like you." I went into the room. "Here's the plan. You look a little younger, nothing crazy." I pointed to a mirror. "Make your hair a little shinier." Sirius pulled out his wand and did so. "You've got a few gray hairs."

"Do not!" Sirius glared at me.

"Do too, just do it." Sirius did so, and looked a couple years younger. "Now, can you get rid of wrinkles?"

"I do not have wrinkles!"

"Do too! Look!" Sirius looked closer and almost cried before casting a spell. "Bags under the eyes."

"I'm just tired."

"That's your excuse tomorrow when people comment you look way younger. You can pass for… twenty-five? Twenty-four?" I looked hard. "Just say that you look older than you are really. It'll work." I patted him on the back before pulling off my shoes and crawling onto the top bunk. "Cradle robber."

"Am not."

"You're… old."

"You don't know how old I am? I'm offended." Sirius paused. "Actually, I never told you. I'm thirty-three." I thought on it. Azkaban had aged him. A lot. "I'm just hitting on them to prove I can. I won't even do anything. I've got standards, and I'm just messing around. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I hope you die."

"Cheeky brat."

"Cradle robber."

~!#$%^&*()_+

I waited outside the movie theater we were meeting out friends at and leaned against the wall. "Jason!" I turned and looked at Isabelle who was with a damn hot woman. "This is my older sister. Where is your brother?"

"Sirius is around. I think he's tying up our dog." Sirius was ditching Rufus in an alley by making a rope unchewable and the knot unable to untie except to him. Speaking of Sirius…

"Heya Jason." He walked up and cast a few looks at the unintroduced woman. "I'm Sirius Black."

"I'm Aimee." She smiled at Sirius. "Let's get our tickets, yes?"

Sirius nodded dumbly and we made our way to the short line. "Have you seen the movie yet, in England?"

I shook my head. "No, the only one I've seen since I came back was Silence of the Lambs, the horror one."

She shook her head. "It looked to scary, and 'Annible Lector was a little bit, eh, disturbing I think is the word, in the commercials." I love French accents.

"The movie was a bit disturbing, but I liked it. I don't think I'll watch it again anytime soon. It was a bit odd." Sirius pulled out our slowly dwindling wad of cash and paid for the tickets. "This one looks good though."

I was lying, I hate chick flicks with a passion. "Really? None of my friends that are guys wanted to see this movie."

I shrugged. "I'm cool with most movies. It's no big deal really. So long as it's acted well I don't mind." I'm such a liar. But, it's okay, I guess.

"That's almost what I said to them!" My lies are good lies. "But, let's got get good seats, I hate sitting in the front of the theater."

"Me too." So much harder to make a move if people can see you… I threw an arm around her shoulder and we sat in the last row in of seats in the dead middle of the row. "So." I gulped a little it was my first date… sort of. If you could call it that. "I thought you said that your sister didn't really do anything with you."

"Oh, she said she wanted to come once I mentioned you had an older brother around 'er age." She giggled a little. "'Ow old is 'ee anyway? My sister is twenty-six."

I thought quickly. "He's twenty-seven."

Sirius made a brief nod from the row below us. He heard me. No mixed up stories. "'Ow perfect!"

We talked a little before the lights dimmed and the projector started the crap-tastic movie. It may have been a big Hollywood movie, but it was still a chick flick. I bore the movie for about half an hour, in which Isabelle kept scooting closer and closer until her head was on my chest. I grinned in the dark. I am amazing. Here I am, almost thirteen pretending to be sixteen, and with a sixteen year old cuddling with me. Score!

Of course, I was incredibly bored, so I made my move. It was a damn good one too.

Let me tell you, romance movies are so much better when you aren't watching them.

~!#$%^&*()_+

By the time we'd had to leave Nîmes a week later (This might have to do with Sirius and Aimee hitting it off) I'd gotten a phone number and an address after explaining that we had a limited number of phone calls at my boarding school and absolutely no international calls were allowed. I'd call on breaks from Grimmauld Place once I'd convinced Sirius to get a phone and electricity. He'd fallen in love with muggle tapes and VHS players and TV.

So, here I was on a train bound towards Normandy. Don't bother asking the town, I couldn't pronounce it after a week of very nice French lessons. It was a wonderful help when you got to make out after every correctly pronounced word and phrase.

"This, my friend, was a great idea."

"Truly, it was." Sirius leaned back. "Even if hot French girls did delay our trip and force us to take yet another train. Can't really complain too much."

"Mmm, nope. Not at all. I like the movies a whole lot more though."

"You were sitting behind me and would kick my chair if I had tried anything."

I snickered. "I was too busy to notice you or the movie." I grinned and slouched.

I was pretty sure I heard Sirius mutter about a lucky bugger. I ignored him and fell asleep on our red-eye train to Normandy.

~!#$%^&*()_+

I consider myself to be a pretty happy-go-lucky person. One who never worries too much about anything. Sure I could be moody at time but overall, I'm pretty much worry-free despite me whining.

Right now I didn't feel too happy-go-lucky. I wasn't about to bounce off the walls. Neither was Sirius. "Wow." I stared at the field of white crosses that marked the graves of the men who died storming the beach at Normandy. It was the most sobering experiences of my life. Probably the most in fact. I shuddered as I felt a weight settle onto me as I gazed silently at the crosses.

"I feel different."

"Yeah…" My voice trailed off as I spoke just above a whisper. It would feel wrong otherwise. I gulped and felt the need to sign the cross that I'd done every Sunday since I was a year old and every meal as well.

"I- I wanna go." Sirius tightened his backpack straps as we silently walked off from the field of crosses. "That was… unlike anything I've done before."

"It felt haunted."

(Normandy really is like that. It's one of those places that carries an incredible presence and you'll never forget being there. If you've ever been to Ground Zero in New York and stood at the edge of the hole left by the Twin Towers and felt detached from the world, it's like that. If you didn't believe in ghosts or people leaving some impression on the world, you will later. It's a very powerful feeling, looking at the markers.)

"I know. It was intense, like I could barely breathe."

"Like there was more than just us." I suppressed a shudder.

Sirius looked, different. "I didn't feel like I was all there. Like I was in a different place from my body."

"I know." I felt the need to do… something as we boarded a train to take is inland again on out trip around France.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Near the end of our trip around France a month later and almost a month and a half after leaving England, something occurred to me. "Sirius, we were a stone's throw from England, and we went inland, again. Why?"

"Because we hadn't been to Notre Dame, Saint Chapel, The Louvre, or all the places I wanted to go. Don't question me. I had it all planned out, Jason. I'm a responsible-"

"Don't lie. You aren't responsible, nor are you planning anything. You point to a map and say we're going there."

Sirius ignored me and bought out tickets back to England. "Go… call your girlfriend or something." I rolled my eyes before… well, following his sarcastic advice and I dropped a few coins into a payphone.

"Allo?" I grinned. Sexy French girls were awesome…

"Hey, it's Jason." I leaned against the wall of the phone booth.

"Oh, 'ello Jason! 'Ow are you?"

"Good good." I rubbed the side of my head on the short hair of the side my Mohawk. "Just waiting for the train to take me back to London."

"You are finally headed back to England, yes?"

"Yeah, I've got to go back to buy my school supplies and catch up with my friends. The few times we've talked they've been telling me to come back."

"Aww, they must miss you."

I laughed a little. "Who wouldn't miss me?"

Isabelle laughed at that. "I know. Who wouldn't?"

I looked at the clock when Sirius banged on the door. "Hey, hate to cut you off but my train leaves in ten minutes, I've got to go."

"Bye, Jason. Call me when you get your phone in your new house set up." I said my goodbye and hung up.

"I wonder what she must think." I threw on my pack. "I told her I didn't have a phone because we just moved. You think she thinks I'm a liar?"

"Defiantly." Sirius laughed as we got onto the train that pulled up. "Especially since you can't call from school because no international calls, probably thinks you have a girlfriend in England you're hiding her from."

I set down my backpack and sat. "Eh, oh well. I'll never see her again. It'll just be a long distance friendship."

"Not to her."

"I just won't tell her I'm dating anyone. It's all good…"

"This twisted web of lies…"

I kicked back into the seat. "It's all good. Just don't say a word about magic and me lying about my age."

"I'd forgotten that she's two years older. She'd of never even looked at you…"

I sighed. "I know… Still. What's the worst that can happen?"

"You cursed yourself. She's going to find out the whole truth and tell the world then the secrecy of the wizarding world will be compromised and the witch hunts will start again and it'll be the worst holocaust the world has ever seen. All because of one tiny lie. Just wait and see." The odd part was Sirius looked… Sirius.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Well. There you go. You can thank Apocalypse Thou for this chapter. It's all because of that person that I posted this chapter. I refuse to post for no reviews. So review. And then I'll love you and you can brag some random person on the Internet whose name you don't even know loves you. It's a win-win situation. Truly, it is.

One last thing. Poll. It's still open. So, yeah. Make your opinion heard. I may possibly probably take it into consideration when writing. You'll have to speak with Jason though. He writes it. I just put him in sitautions and his little personality in my head reacts. Yes, I am insane. No, I am not medicated. Deal with it.


	5. Paralyzer

The Chronicles of Fayt: Book Two

Chapter Five: Paralyzer

Jason Black's POV

The Leaky Cauldron

I sat at the bar trying to bug James as much as possible as he scrubbed glasses in a sink full of soapy water. "Hi." Two second pause. "Hi." I repeated that as a tendon in James's neck threatened to pop right out of his neck.

"What're you doing Jason?" I almost jumped and looked back at Hermione.

I shrugged. "Bugging James. He's working and Sirius ran off to… do something. Shopping? I dunno. But I'm bored, so I bugged him. It was fun." I threw her a big cheesy grin and hopped off the barstool.

Hermione gave me her 'You're such an idiot' look and introduced me to her parents. I almost screamed and ran. I may not have an issue with them… but it was still too close. I internally shuddered and tried not to look afraid.

Mrs. Granger looked at me. "Are you okay? You look a little pale… you might want to lie down. I took a semester of nursing-" I flinched and took off and rand behind the bar to shove James in front of me.

"They're trying to kill me!" I hissed.

"Is your friend okay?"

"He's terrified of doctors and nurses. He thinks they're out to kill him." Hermione rolled her eyes and sat at the bar. "He's fine with dentists-"

"And optometrists." Hermione shot James a glare before continuing.

"But you took a semester of nursing school, which means you're now the enemy according to Jason's twisted logic." I resisted the urge to glare.

"Speaking of that, I'm going to go… buy something far away from here." I scooted out from behind my human shield and darted off into the alley. Operation escape psycho mass murderer complete. I cautiously moved up the alley (Which, oddly enough sounded like diagonally. Get it, DiagonAlly, Diagon Alley?) and towards Gringotts. I showed them my newly created account key and sped down the twisting tracks to my new account, separate from my magazine money.

I scooped up a huge pile of money and dumped it in my pouch, I refused to call it a coin purse, it was a pouch. Not a purse, I'm too manly at twelve to have a purse. Anyway, I got lots of money. Sirius said to buy my school supplies today.

I pulled out my handy little letter of supplies. Books… whoa, lots of books. All of them by Gilderoy Lockheart. The guy signing books who looks like a stupid stuck-up chump? Who'd want to read that trash he writes? Still, I guess Sirius's friend who was going to teach fell through. Unless it's a female friend who loves Lockheart, or a gay guy maybe. Sirius didn't tell me who was supposed to teach.

I skimmed the list. Lame, lame, lame, lame and more lame things on my list. Wow. Amazingly boring, at least I had a broom that belonged to me. Flitwick said I'd put it to more use than he. Pretty cool, huh?

I rode the cart back up and stepped into the brightly lit lobby and froze. The nurse was stalking me. "Jason! You ran off, did you get money for school supplies?" I nodded and moved towards the exit. "What are you doing?"

"She stalked me." I pointed to Mrs. Granger.

Hermione glared at me. "We're exchanging muggle money for galleons. Chill Jason." She waved for her dad to come over. "I think he's about to have a panic attack."

"I'll tell you what, go buy your school books, and we'll pick up the herb thingies you need, and meet up at the robe shop." Her dad gave her a large amount of money. "I'm sure you'll buy something else at the store as well. Have fun." He gave her a quick hug and she dragged me out of the bank.

"I was almost murdered. Again. I'm never meeting your mother again."

Hermione ignored me and dragged me down the alley to Flourish and Blotts where a line was out the door for autographs from the Gilderoy Lockheart. What a scam. Seriously, the guy can smile one cheesy smile and nobody realizes what a bloody idiot he is. People are so oblivious.

I pushed my way in the store and bought the required books and waited for Hermione to finish. I saw a flash of red and looked over and saw Ron and the Twins looking at books with a short girl. "Hey!" I yelled and waved.

"Can it be! It is! Jason Black!" The ponce at the front of the store grabbed my arm and dragged me to the short stage as I tried to pry my arm out of his grasp. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The young hero himself, the ever popular Jason Black!" He leaned over. "Smile kid, I want to make front page." I tried to shove him off but he gripped me tighter. "I'd like to take this opportunity to announce that I will be teaching as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts!" The ponce grinned as flash bulbs went off brightly. "And, as a show of my support of our more talented students, I'll be giving Jason here his entire required book set, all autographed, as well as a copy of Magical Me, my new novel!" He shoved the collective works of Gilderoy Lockheart into my arms and tried to snap another shot for the press. I wormed my way out and into the crowd where I met up with the Weasley's who were talking about the cost of the five sets they'd have to buy.

"Here, have this set. I already bought mine before he kidnapped me." I dumped my books into the cauldron the girl, I assumed Ron's little sister Ginny, was hauling around. "I don't need two."

"What about James?" Fred, or George…, asked.

"Already bought it. I'm set. Keep it." Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a tight hug.

"Such a considerate young man." She patted me on the head and gave me a warm smile I returned. If she wanted to crush me then I'm cool. My hair still looks good.

"Suck up."

I just grinned.

~!#$%^&*()_+

I laughed at Fred and George's antics when I walked into the apothecary. Hermione was getting her robes fit and I was buying my supplies as I kept an eye out for Sirius, he hadn't made his return yet.

I started grabbing my things as Fred and George tried to confuse the store's owner. They were switching places and the poor woman was probably really confused. I turned around just as Mrs. Weasley hauled the two off.

"Huh?" I recognized that person… where had I seen her before? A picture Sirius showed me…

I was a bit shocked when the woman glared and went back to work. What did I do? I turned my back and grabbed the remainder of my things before waiting until the Weasley's finished.

"Jason!" I turned just as Sirius walked in. "I was off doing stuff. Sorry, you start the shopping?" I held up my bag of books and as of yet unpaid for potion supplies. "Good, you pay yet?"

"Nope." I grabbed my money and went to counter and the angry looking woman barked out the price.

"Liz?" I turned around and looked at Sirius. "Holy-"

"Don't even start Sirius." She shoved my bag into my hands and turned around.

Sirius looked confused. "What did I do? I was sent to Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit! You can't blame me for that!"

"I can blame you for every single person that knew me when I dated you thinking that I'm a cold hearted bitch because I, according to you, dumped that kid," She pointed to me, "at an orphanage, but I've never even seen him in my life."

"Slight misunderstanding there." Sirius cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous gesture I'd picked up on. "I- uh, yeah. I can explain that…" Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "I think we should go…" Sirius grabbed my shoulder and dragged me out of the store but we were stopped.

"What happened to you being able to explain?"

"Umm, not here. Too many people and all, it's more of a private explanation, really." Mr. Smooth I Can Pick up Any Girl I Want seemed to be losing his touch. I almost laughed, but it seemed to be the wrong timing.

"So calling it a 'private conversation' then disappearing is your plan, then?"

Sirius was really not liking this and I found it hilarious. "Pretty much, yeah. I've gotten good at worming my way out of things."

"I know that all too well, Sirius. November 23rd ring any bells?"

He shifted awkwardly. "It might. It wasn't my fault… I wasn't exactly able to show up."

"Whatever Sirius, just… go." Sirius looked kind of hurt then dragged me out of the store.

"What was that?"

"Remember the picture you asked about?" That's where I'd seen her… Sirius's office. "She is pretty stubborn and holds a grudge pretty well. It's amazing that we ever went anywhere. I was such a screw up when I was younger."

"November 23rd?"

"You caught that?"

"I think everyone did."

Sirius looked down as we walked into the thankfully empty robe store. "I might have been telling a slight lie when I said she was my girlfriend." I looked at him, demanding he expand upon that statement. "We might have been engaged and might have been supposed to get married two weeks after I got arrested."

"Might?"

Sirius slumped into a chair as I was forced onto a stool so I could be fitted. "Is it any shock that I screwed up a whole lot?" I didn't answer, Sirius looked pretty torn up. "I've made more than a few mistakes."

I could see that. But, it struck me as odd, Sirius wasn't the settle down and get married type. Probably why he was pretty messed up, must've been a hell of a relationship to get Sirius to want to grow up. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I blame the government for screwing everything up. I blame me as well. If I hadn't gone after Peter…" Sirius looked down at his feet. "It's too late to change it now. Suppose I should let the past die."

Right then, I felt really, really bad for Sirius.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Sirius Black's POV

Grimmauld Place

11:43 PM

I couldn't sleep.

I was just laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

I cursed and got up, then stormed into the hallway. I peeked in Jason's newly refurbished room and saw him sprawled across the bed, mouth open as one foot hung off the edge and his sheets and blankets tangled up around him. As tough as he tried to act, he did look kind of cute right then.

Still, I closed the door and threw my cloak over my shoulders and walked out the front door and Apperated to the Leaky Cauldron. I waved to the nighttime bartender, Tom's nephew Jake, and opened up the entrance to the Alley. Feeling slightly stupid I walked up the stairs to the apartment over the apothecary and knocked.

Thirty seconds and I heard somebody moving around inside. The person stopped just inside and paused. The door opened. "Sirius? What the hell are you doing here?"

Liz's hair was up in a sloppy pony and she looked like I'd woken her up. Whoops. "I couldn't sleep."

"Well, I could, but you turned up and decided to wake me up." For some reason she seemed angry. "Why are you here anyway?"

"You were angry at me earlier-"

"The word 'were' implies the anger has disappated."

Her sarcasm had stung before, and it still had the sting of cold indifference. "Yeah," She always made me unsure of myself… "I, I wanted to talk and I know it's late and all, but I felt bad and wanted to see you."

She sighed and opened the door. "Whatever, I won't go to sleep for a while now anyway." I slipped in and threw my cloak over the back of a chair. "Say whatever you thought was so damn important."

"You mentioned Jason-"

"Congratulations, you now have the memory recall of a retarded monkey."

I ignored her comment and continued. "I adopted him because at the end of the school year I found out that Jason Alexander Black, was really Harry James Potter."

Liz gave me an odd look. "Um, okay, Sirius, I think you need to leave." Why was she talking to me like that? "Harry Potter looks nothing like that kid." She thinks I'm nuts. "Just, go home, okay?"

"I'm not crazy, that's what you're thinking. Jason is a metamorph, just like Tonks. Nymmy, remember? The crazy daughter of Andy? Even Dumbledore knows he's Harry. He just morphed so he doesn't look like himself so people won't know he's Harry Potter. He doesn't want to be famous."

She still thinks I'm nuts. "Sirius, I think Azkaban had more of an effect on you than they realized."

"I'm not crazy! I'll bring him by and he'll show you. I'm not insane, I'm perfectly fine. All Azkaban did was make me malnourished and less good looking."

"Sirius, that Jason Black kid was dropped at an orphanage!"

"And so was Harry!" She paused. "He was dropped off on Halloween, so was Harry. It makes sense."

Liz thought. "And you of all people figured this out when the Aurors couldn't?"

"I wasn't stupid then and I'm not now."

"You could be rather dense."

I had to agree with that. "So? I was looking for him. His brother hid him well."

"Brother?"

I paused, she didn't know James. "Not his real brother, him and James Thompson just say they are. James was at the orphanage and knew Jason. He figured it out and told him to hide it."

She sat back onto the couch, eyebrows furrowed, her I'm not sure what to think face. "It shouldn't make sense." She shook her head and looked down. "More than that, I should've told you to go back out the door, you've done it before."

"I didn't want to." My voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Then why'd you spend months running around? Answer that Sirius."

I gulped and stared at the floor. "I- I didn't know what to say… where you were." Whether or not you'd even want to see me. "I hadn't seen you in over ten years. A lot happens. I didn't know what to do."

I didn't know what to do or say. Things had been fun before, no awkward silences. Sure she'd knock me speechless sometimes, but there was never an uncomfortable silence like this. Never before. But now… we'd changed.

I suddenly felt stupid for showing up. Maybe she wasn't over me or anything, she was acting to angry and hurt for that, but, still, I wasn't welcome. I wasn't supposed to be here. She didn't want me anymore.

I'm such an idiot. Still dreaming of a romance that died ten years ago, what was I thinking?

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I've been a little harsh. I'm still trying to tell myself that you didn't run out, that you didn't murder a friend and that you're innocent and that I wasn't an idiot for not seeing signs that in reality, weren't there. It's been hard." Or, maybe, I'd lost my touch and had fallen for the tough face she so often puts up. Making a move I wasn't sure I'd regret I moved from an armchair to sitting next to her on the couch and put my left arm around her shoulder so she was leaning against my chest.

I could've danced in relief when Liz leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my waist, just like so many times before in what seemed like another lifetime ago.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Jason Black's POV

Grimmauld Place, His Bedroom

I looked around and rubbed my eyes. That's odd. I beat Sirius in waking up. I tried to stand up and get out of bed but ended up face down on the floor and in a fight with my sheets. I kicked and yanked my way out before scrambling out the door and into the hall. "Sirius?" I opened his bedroom door. The sheets were a little messed up but still tucked in. "Sirius?" I wandered down the hall and into the kitchen. No Sirius. I checked the living room. No Sirius. Library, still no Sirius. Where was he?

"Sirius! This isn't funny!" I walked around the empty manor and felt a slight panic. Where was he? He'd never just taken off before. "Sirius!" I got a little freaked out and my voice was a few octaves too high.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. He probably… ran out of coffee and went to the store to buy some and figured he'd be back before I woke up. Yeah, he'll be right back.

Fifteen minutes later my breath was coming in shaky gasps and I was bordering on a panic attack. I wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge and got dressed before heading over to see James. He'd figure out why Sirius mysteriously disappeared. No reason to panic. Adults just… leave for no reason all the time. Right?

I took a deep breath and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. "James?" My voice gave away my minor state of panic.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I took another deep breath. "I woke up and Sirius was gone. No note… didn't even look like he slept there and he was there when I went to bed and now he's not and there wasn't a note and I keep trying to tell myself nothing's wrong."

James bit his lip. "Umm, wow. Um, calm down. Maybe… he…" James scratched his head. "I'm sure he'll be back in a few minutes."

"I woke up half an hour ago."

James looked worried. "Now, that's a problem."

~!#$%^&*()_+

Sirius Black's POV

Liz's Apartment

I woke up and squinted in the bright sunlight streaming through the thin curtains. Wait, what? I bolted upright. This isn't my house. In those first few panicky moments my head swung around before I realized I wasn't alone. Liz?

Oh, right. I'd spent the night here. I calmed down. I was fine. Perfectly fine. "Sirius?" Liz's half asleep mumble caught my attention. I looked next to me and grinned as her hand grabbed the sheets I'd recently vacated. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Wha time issit?"

"Dunno." Then, my morning after an amazing night buzz faded. "Oh shit." I looked at the clock. "Jason." I quickly grabbed my clothes and started hurriedly dressing. "Fuck! I left him alone!" I yanked my shirt over my head. "I- I gotta get home right now." I tried to quickly tie my laces and ended up tangling them in a knot. "Fuck it!" I abandoned my task of shoes and ran my fingers through my messy hair. "Where's the nearest Apperation Point?"

She thought on it. "Near Gringotts."

"I, I'm sorry but I really need to get home."

"It's cool." I quickly kissed her before running off.

Stupid stupid stupid!" I pounded down the rapidly filling Alley and popped off into the entrance hall of my house. "Jason?" I walked into the kitchen and was tackled to the ground.

"Dumbass!" I grunted as a fist slammed into my gut and I fought off the angry teenager who was alternating between cussing and punching and kicking.

"Hey! We agreed no attacking!" James pulled the angry midget off and I dusted myself off. "Sorry, I couldn't talk him out of his "Beat the crap out of Sirius" Plan. Not that it wasn't a funny plan, but, it was still inappropriate."

I rubbed my jaw. "Sorry, I was… busy. I just woke up."

"Where were you?!"

How to answer that in a non-sarcastic yet appropriate manner… "Uh, next question?" Jason, who looked a little funny as James held him three inches off the ground as he tried to look angry, simply glared. "I was… reacquainting myself with an old… friend." Don't question that statement…

He did. "Who?"

Wait a minute… "I'm the adult. I don't have to answer your questions! You're lucky I don't ground you for punching me!" There. Assert control over the angsty teen. I'm the adult and in charge, I don't have to respond to his angry questions. Right?

Jason simply glared and stomped off upstairs. "Nice, reacquainting with an old friend. I believe that. How reacquainted you were is a whole different question though."

I simply glared at the smirking seventeen year old. "Damn cheeky kids."

~!#$%^&*()_+

And so concludes Sirius finally having a friend *cough, cough* other than Remus! I thought Sirius would get lonely by himself. Although, as per me dictating the PotterVerse, nothing can ever go close to perfect, or as planned, and because I am the ruler of the PotterVerse, nobody can say anything different.

Also… vote in my pitifully unvoted poll. As of this being written, 37 votes for when he should come out of the Harry Potter Closet. It's tied second and third (8 votes each), then fourth (7 votes), then never (5 votes), fifth and sixth tied (2 votes each), and then seventh year with one vote. So, if you disagree with those results, go vote.

I feel like informing you all.** I LOVE REVIEWS**. Leave me one. Please?


End file.
